1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, rechargeable batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Representative rechargeable batteries include a nickel-hydrogen battery, a lithium battery, and a lithium ion battery, and are manufactured in a package form to be widely used in portable electronic apparatuses such as a cellular phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder.
A rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly in which a positive electrode and a negative electrode are stacked and spirally wound in the form of a jelly roll with a separator interposed therebetween, a can receiving the electrode assembly therein together with an electrolyte solution, and a cap assembly sealing a top opening of a can.
The can is made of aluminum or an aluminum alloy by using a mold, and has a cylindrical shape or an angular shape formed through a drawing process using a sheet of metal. The drawing process includes a multi-step process to form the sheet into the can. Accordingly, the multi-step drawing process complicates the manufacturing process of the can such that the productivity may be deteriorated, and molds for each step are required such that production cost of the can is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.